


情场失意

by cigarette_strawberry



Category: 2moonstheseries - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarette_strawberry/pseuds/cigarette_strawberry





	情场失意

/

“喂唱歌那个能不能闭嘴，哼哼唧唧装什么青春疼痛文学青年。”  
“抱歉，我认为不懂欣赏音乐的人，还是闭嘴来的比较睿智”

“你！你凭什么欺负我！”well坐在吧椅上打着酒嗝，仰头瞪着越走越近的青年。怎么这么高大？他心里咯噔一下，迅速盘算起打起架来自己成功逃脱的可能性。嘴炮行乐虽不能少，但及时认怂乃人生哲学。  
挑衅的男孩穿红白相间supreme卫衣，是急于宣告自己长大的标志。眼睛圆圆还微微发红，委委屈屈又虚张声势的声音像只受惊的小兔子。唉还是个小朋友，you顿时觉得这气生的没劲。  
“小朋友不要学大人泡吧。”  
“屁你才小朋友！老子19了。”  
“未成年就好好学习，学什么借酒浇愁，回头喝多了要被赶出去扔在大街上的当尸体的。”  
well灌下半听啤酒，又打了一个响亮的酒嗝，“我失恋了。”  
“谁不是呢。”you抢过well手里的酒，自顾自喝起来。

“哈哈哈你前女友跟你可真不配。”  
“巧了我觉得你把不到的那个妹子和她的男友真的天生一对——嗷！”  
well得意地磨磨牙齿，you吃瘪盯着自己胳膊上的牙印发呆。嘶这小屁孩，属狗的吗。

/

失恋阵线联盟的建立只用了一顿酒的时间。  
被退货的练习生和濒临挂科边缘的大一新生，爱情又求而不得，在当代最惨兮兮年轻人排行榜上，大概能排到榜首。  
反正情场失意，不如交个朋友。

/

“接吻的时候要记得张嘴。”you点点well的嘴唇。  
“我我我当然知道！”伶牙俐齿的小朋友对这个提醒不屑一顾，“你要亲就快点。”well全身绷紧，声音失去平常的油腔滑调，反倒带上微不可闻的颤抖。you拥着well，觉得此时的well像练习室里被新手调得过紧的吉他弦。  
“吉他弦绷太紧会断哦。”you的嘴唇抵在well的上，说话时暧昧的气息和轻轻磨上嘴唇的触感让恋爱新手晕乎乎不知自己身在何处。  
整个世界都消失啦，只有you的存在是真实的，他无法可想，只能顺从拥着自己那人，在一片暖热云团里咕嘟咕嘟冒着粉红色的泡泡。

张开嘴后的一切变得顺利起来。  
唇齿间传递过来的感觉是热烘烘，well觉得自己是一颗草莓味棉花糖，软乎乎轻飘飘，下一秒就要在you的亲吻中被烘到融化掉。而下一秒you的舌头不由分说闯了进来，粗糙的舌面狠狠扫过他柔软的上颚和牙龈，又纠缠着带动well的。暧昧的粉色气息被一扫而光，you的呼吸喷在他的鼻间，you的怀抱圈住他，well的世界铺天盖地全是you。  
有什么东西在揉捏着well的臀部。暧昧又色情的手法。  
well毫不客气地咬上了you的唇。用劲有点狠，直到尝到you淡淡的血腥味才松口。听到you的惊呼，他得意地磨了磨牙齿。  
接吻就接吻，能不能纯情一点，这可是他的初吻哎。well超凶超委屈。

/

自己大概是收养了一只小野猫。和well接吻的时候you这么想。

今晚的他被练习生的事情牵扯，青春期的男孩子总是有那么多莫名其妙的争强好胜和争风吃醋。原本答应好well庆祝他大一顺利结业的晚餐被搁置，他似乎能想象到小屁孩一边吐槽自己一边打游戏的样子，小孩虽然热爱ROV但技术实在不敢恭维，每每被home里的人嘲笑，都要回家后添油加醋气呼呼求安慰。

推开门，迎接you的是well的吻。带着淡淡酒香的吻细细密密落在you的锁骨、脖颈，一路沿着颈线轻轻舔舐啃咬游移，含住you的喉结，咬出浅浅的印子，又讨好般地用舌尖抚慰着留在you脖颈上的齿痕。  
“喝酒了？”  
“和home里的朋友一起。”因为被某个呆头呆脑只会唱歌说起话来又冷又硬让他说句情话比让他容忍别人唱歌不好还难的大傻子放了鸽子。  
well的声音里带着不易察觉的娇嗔和埋怨，整个人挂在you身上拱来拱去，一双眼睛带着雾气从下方看他，眼波流转是索吻的姿势。  
you抬起well的下巴吻上了well的柔软，well踮起脚尖挂在you身上加深这个亲吻。  
well总喜欢在接吻的时候咬他，酥酥麻麻的感觉，像被小奶猫挠了心脏。  
喝了酒的小猫咪变得柔软，连接吻时的喘息都带着热烘烘的甜腻。喉咙里又奶又哑的颤音撩的you恨不得此时此刻就把他拆吃入腹。

/

隔着校服衬衫的舔弄很是致命。

you含住well的乳首，隔着衬衫，用舌尖在上面打转。白色的衬衫被口水沾湿变得透明，紧紧贴在well挺立起来的娇小红豆上。well的呼吸开始变得粗重，向前挺着胸往you嘴里送。you得到被允许的信号，变本加厉地吮吸起well的红豆，用牙齿轻轻啃噬。  
you的舌尖在well一边乳尖上戳刺，另一边乳尖则用指甲轻轻搔刮着，左右不同的刺激让well的身体微微颤抖，衣料粗糙的质感则让well的快感成倍增加。第一次经历这些的well不知所措，迫切地想要更多。  
you把头埋在他颈窝，“宝贝帮我把衣服脱掉好吗？”呼吸尽数喷在well的耳垂，烫的well耳朵以肉眼可见的速度红起来。  
well闻言，正准备脱掉you的卫衣，却被you打横抱起往床上去。悬空感让well惊呼一声，接着摔进了柔软的床榻。

/

脱掉衣服的you格外诱人。  
胸前和手臂上暗青色的纹身让well移不开眼。色欲熏心的well动情地抚摸起you胸前的肌肉，手指沿着纹身图案描绘形状，舌尖学刚才you对他的动作戳刺舔弄着。  
小野猫表达喜爱的方式总是离不开牙齿和爪子。well啃噬吮吸着you的身体，在他的锁骨上留下斑斑点点的吻痕和牙印。

you顺着well的腰线向下抚摸，一寸一寸的仿佛在well身上纵火，well觉得自己全身都在燃烧，血液在不受控制地向下面汇聚。他难耐地扭动，欲拒还迎。  
well稚嫩的器官激动地吐露着透明的液体，把纯白色的内裤晕湿了一块。他想摆脱这种束缚，却被you隔着内裤舔弄起来。  
you沿着脉络舔弄着well的器官，偶尔还戳戳下方的两个囊袋。他因为练琴而长满老茧的手指动情地抚摸着well敏感而稚嫩的大腿内侧，每每碰到敏感点well就绷紧身体轻轻颤动。  
隔靴搔痒的感觉实在太过于难熬，快感在慢慢聚集却达不到可以触发的点。well难受地呜咽。“you，you哥哥，求求……求求你，帮我脱掉好吗？”他语气软糯，气息不稳，仿佛下一秒就要溺死在寻不到出路的欲海中。他讨好地吻上you的唇，手则伸到下面慢慢挑逗撸动起小you来。  
“哥哥，哥哥帮帮我。小well想哥哥了……”失去平时嚣张气焰的well像刚被剪了指甲的小猫，软软的没有任何攻击性。

/

小well直挺挺地弹在了you的脸上。you用舌尖挑逗铃口，又把玩揉捏了几下后面两枚小球，如愿听到了well甜腻的呼吸声。

you摩挲着well的脸颊和嘴唇，在嘴角蹭了几下之后被well一口含住。well细细舔吮着you的手指，贝齿在手指上轻轻摩擦，模仿着性 交的动作吞吐起you的手指来。  
这小妖精。you抽出手指。第一次被挑逗的well眼神朦胧，仿佛蒙上一层水雾。他试探性地将沾了口水的一根手指探到well的后面，慢慢增加着手指给他做扩张。  
偶尔被手指触碰到敏感点的well轻轻颤动着往you怀里去，刻意被压低的声音从喉咙里溢出来，打着旋儿传进you的耳朵里。  
“现在要换哥哥亲自上了哦。”you的舌尖挑逗着well的耳道，湿热的气息使well连连发抖，声音快抑制不住。well躲闪无效，四处寻觅you的嘴唇。终于四唇相接的时候，well已经被铺天盖地的快感裹挟，上气不接下气。

/

you早晨照镜子的时候，才意识到昨晚的战况激烈程度。  
自己的锁骨、胸前全是深深浅浅的牙印，脖子上零星挂着几颗草莓，后背更是被抓出一道道红痕。  
啧，自家男朋友，真的是属猫咪的吗？  
仍然在熟睡中的well露出大半个奶白色的身子，吻痕一路从脖颈到腰际蔓延到大腿内侧，甚至屁股上都有一两颗浅浅的印子，草莓在牛奶肌肤上更加明显而诱人。他咂咂嘴，又因为疼痛不自觉地皱了皱眉头——他的嘴又红又肿，还有一两块破皮。

you凑过去亲亲well，“宝贝早安。”  
“什么宝贝？谁是你宝贝？你都没有说过爱我。”刚睡醒的well头发又蓬又卷，眼睛半睁迷迷糊糊。但，原则性问题不能忘。  
“宝贝我爱你。”  
“不行，太随便。我要你爬到珠穆朗玛峰顶，冲山下大喊三声'well我爱你'。”  
回应他的是you温柔而绵长的亲吻。


End file.
